Apelo
by Super Saiyajin Priscila
Summary: Quando o garoto estendeu os braços para Snape, este lhe pegou as mãos enquanto assustavase cada vez mais. Não encontrava desespero naqueles gestos, não parecia que Draco esperasse algo dele...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: não me pertence e blá blá blá.

Notas da autora: como algumas já sabem, pra mim o Draco pertence ao Snape e ponto final. Mas nessa história, ele vai se envolver um pouco com seu arquiinimigo antes de ir pros braços do homem dele. Isso se passa durante o sexto ano e está dentro do contexto do livro, ou seja, não se trata de um universo alternativo (sim, eu considero a relação Draco/Snape dentro do contexto do livro). Contém spoilers da série toda.

Então, deixo a todos o aviso: este é um fanfic de Harry/Draco e Snape/Draco, que terá vários capítulos e explora um pouco mais a fundo aquela obsessãozinha que o Harry tem com o Malfoy no sexto ano.

Espero que todos gostem, e reviews serão super bem vindas!

Beijos;

Priscila

Capítulo I

Enquanto aguardava o retorno do professor Snape, que o havia mandando esperar no lugar, Harry Potter tentava entender como as coisas haviam chegado àquele estado. É claro que tinha agido como um idiota. Ao deparar-se inesperadamente com ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy chorando no banheiro, Harry tinha parado para olhar. Devia ter seguido em frente, mas parou ali, olhando, sem conseguir conter sua cara de espanto. Não era para menos. O que havia de tão terrível assim, que tanto assustava o garoto? Obviamente, Draco acabou descobrindo sua presença, apontando-lhe sua varinha. E embora tivesse reagido instintivamente ao desafio, Harry tinha certeza que, se dependesse dele, as coisas não teriam sido assim. Ele não teria ameaçado Draco. Até agora tentava entender por que, ao avistar o rosto muito pálido molhado de lágrimas, ficara curioso com o motivo da tristeza.

Interessante. Como teria agido? O que exatamente teria dito, se houvesse oportunidade? "Draco, conte para mim, por que está chorando?"

Mesmo as palavras soavam ridículas. Não, não teria se aproximado de Malfoy. Sem ter sua presença notada, continuaria ali, de olhos arregalados, diante da revelação que não deveria parecer tão chocante: Draco também era gente.

De qualquer jeito, ocorrera era o que se esperava entre os dois; um duelo. Não que Harry estivesse satisfeito agora. Provavelmente, tinha ferido Draco muito mais gravemente do que imaginava, e era até uma sorte que Snape tivesse aparecido tão rapidamente. Quase imediatamente, na verdade. Suspeito.

Não era novidade para ninguém em Hogwarts que Malfoy era o queridinho da Sonserina, e que Snape o favorecia descaradamente. É claro que, quando Draco passava muito (tinha que ser muito mesmo) dos limites na frente de Snape, este era forçado a lhe tirar pontos, ou mesmo a dar-lhe uma (leve) detenção, ou correria o risco de outros professores descobrirem sua tendência a não perceber (ignorar solenemente) as travessuras de seu querido aluno. Porém, em geral, Snape era muito menos rigoroso com os alunos de sua própria casa do que os outros diretores. Talvez, soubesse ser imparcial somente quando se tratava de suas provas. Snape não aprovaria quem não fosse capaz, porque isso comprometeria sua profissão. Era em casos como implicâncias, xingamentos e afins que ele era especialista em proteger suas cobrinhas.

Quando o assunto era Draco Malfoy, a coisa ia além de proteção. Era o que Harry achava, e sabia que não era o único. Severus Snape e seu aluno sextanista eram vistos juntos pelos corredores, em conversas breves, porém obviamente íntimas. Ambos pareciam se entender muito bem, e os olhares de adoração que Draco reservava somente ao mestre de poções não passariam despercebidos nem ao desligado Neville. Além disso, a temível reputação do professor só não se aplicava ao dito aluno, o qual gozava de um raro privilégio: ouvir palavras simpáticas de Snape. Na humilde opinião de Harry, isso não podia limitar-se a puxa-saquismo, já que Severus Snape não fazia tais concessões a mais ninguém, nem mesmo aos de sua casa, que favorecia tão explicitamente.

O que vira há pouco certamente não fora puxa-saquismo. Ao ver Draco atirado no chão do banheiro, banhado em seu próprio sangue, Snape se mostrara mais do que assustado. Harry tinha certeza de que, fosse ele no lugar de Malfoy, o professor encontraria depois algum jeito de humilhá-lo, e ainda livraria a cara da peste. Porém, a relação entre ele e Snape não era parâmetro de comparação. Ainda assim, se fosse qualquer outro aluno, Harry só conseguia imaginar Snape cumprindo desdenhosamente sua tarefa de levá-lo ao hospital, e não praticamente carregá-lo no colo, como era o caso.

Em todo caso, Harry agora não sentia disposição para conjecturas. A cena que acabara de presenciar ainda o intrigava mais do que gostaria de admitir. Sem saber como, sentia-se atraído para aquele lado humano de Malfoy. Como seria lidar com Draco Malfoy naquele estado? Deixaria de lado sua arrogância? Havia surpreendido o garoto pálido sem sua máscara. Frágil. Então isso existia nele. Por uns instantes, vira-o sem orgulho. Harry horrorizou-se ao se dar conta que isso o fascinava. Malfoy vulnerável. Imaginou aqueles olhos muito claros, marejados de lágrimas, perdidos. Só de pensar nisso, uma leve pontada lhe subia desde baixo e chegava até a espinha...

...um absurdo! No que estava pensando? Queria distância! Distância de tudo que tivesse remotamente a ver com Malfoy. Nem o mesmo ar Harry gostaria de estar respirando. De onde, então, tirara aquelas idéias doentias? Procurou concentrar-se no sermão que ouviria quando Snape voltasse, no medo que deveria sentir, na explicação que daria. Mesmo com a imagem insistente de um rosto muito pálido e louro, curvado sobre a pia, as costas magras sacudindo com soluços. Mesmo assim, esforçou-se.

Desde que Draco Malfoy havia chegado à enfermaria, Snape ia visitá-lo sempre que podia. Madame Pomfrey não se importava de deixá-lo fazer companhia ao jovem e até achava melhor a presença de um professor do que a de garotos desordeiros que perturbariam a paz de seu paciente. O que Severus Snape tanto tinha a fazer no leito de Draco, porém, nem lhe passava pela cabeça.

O rapaz havia demorado a acordar, e quando finalmente abrira os olhos, durou pouco. Nos primeiros dias, ele não conseguia passar muito tempo acordado. Tinha febre e tanta fraqueza que mal falava. Nessas circunstâncias, madame Pomfrey agradecia incessantemente ao professor Snape por chegar a tempo de evitar uma perda maior de sangue no aluno. O professor nada dizia, porém uma ruga de preocupação era mais que evidente em seu rosto grave. Assim que Draco recuperou força suficiente para ficar consciente, Snape foi imediatamente vê-lo. Deparou-se com um Malfoy emburrado na cama.

- Enfim acordado, sr. Malfoy. Como se sente?

- Mal!

Snape segurou a respiração por um segundo e esforçou-se para dizer.

- Mesmo? E por que?

Draco o encarou como se ele fosse um completo imbecil por não saber a óbvia razão de seu mau humor.

- O que mais seria? Potter! Aquele miserável levou a melhor, como sempre!

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha ao falar.

- Não fale do que não sabe. Saiba você que eu próprio providenciei a detenção de Potter, que se estenderá até o fim do trimestre. Isso sem contar os inúmeros pontos que ele perdeu para sua preciosa casa.

- Ora, professor! Sinceramente, não é nada disso que me interessa agora. É claro que é sempre bom que Potter perca uns pontos, isso diminui um pouco sua fama de invencível entre seus coleguinhas intragáveis. Mas o que eu queria mesmo era mandar-lhe um feitiço que o fizesse engasgar com aquele seu atrevimento. Quem ele pensa que é para me atacar desse jeito?

- Potter é presunçoso e já está pagando por isso. Não vale a pena você se meter com ele, Draco.

O desgosto estampado na cara de Malfoy não se alterou.

- Não importa. Ele pensa que pode tudo! Vou ensinar a ele que comigo não se brinca! A essa hora, deve estar com o pobretão e a sangue ruim, rindo da minha cara! Tenho que me vingar com minhas próprias mãos!

Snape não era conhecido por ter um nível normal de paciência, e isso começou a ficar óbvio; ele aproximou-se e falou com dureza.

- Deixe de bobagens. O que exatamente pensa em fazer? Lançar um feitiço em Potter debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore? Acorde, sr. Malfoy. O próprio Potter quase foi expulso por sua causa.

De repente, o garoto mudou de postura. Cruzou os braços e fez uma pausa antes de falar.

- Na verdade, não acho que sou capaz de enfeitiçar Potter. Ao menos, não um feitiço como o que ele me lançou. Que pena... Eu só queria saber quem anda ensinando essas coisas a ele.

Snape estreitou os olhos.

- O que está tramando, Draco?

- Professor... – o garoto pálido chamou, estendendo a mão para pegar na de Severus – não é nada justo...

Assim que a mão estreita de Draco tocou a de Snape, este puxou sua mão de volta. Após verificar discretamente se alguém vira aquilo, lançou ao aluno um olhar de aviso.

- Já basta! Tire da cabeça essa idéia. Não pense que vou acobertá-lo se fizer besteiras. Punir alunos insolentes é tarefa de professores, não sua. Deixe de ser intrometido.

Malfoy o encarou longamente. Os olhos cor de gelo brilhavam num desafio mudo.

- Está bem então. Se não vai me ensinar feitiços avançados, eu me viro. Só não espere que eu aceite ficar atrás daquele exibido.

Snape já se afastava, com desdém, quando falou.

- Faça como quiser. Lembre-se de que as regras da escola também se aplicam à sua ilustre pessoa. Em outras palavras, é melhor que eu não o encontre tramando tolices pelos corredores.

E antes de ver o mestre de poções desaparecer completamente, Draco ainda ouviu sua conversa com madame Pomfrey.

- Fique de olho nele. É o tipo que tentaria sair da cama antes da hora.

- É, eu sei – respondeu ela com um suspiro.

Desde que Malfoy fora internado no hospital, Harry o procurava todos os dias entre os alunos da Sonserina, ansioso para saber quando o garoto recuperaria a saúde. Quando finalmente o avistou no salão principal, na hora do almoço, Harry sentiu-se secretamente aliviado. Rony, porém, não compartilhava desse sentimento.

- Bem que Harry poderia ter causado um dano definitivo àquela cobra.

Hermione olhou pra ele indignada.

- Não diga isso, Rony! Teria sido pior para o Harry!

Harry não disse nada, mas estava apreensivo. Conhecendo a peste que era Draco, sabia que este haveria de procurá-lo para vingar-se de qualquer jeito com suas táticas sujas. Com isso, somou-se à mente de Harry mais um motivo para ficar de olho em Malfoy. Na verdade, estivera atento a ele desde o início das aulas, devido ao estranho comportamento do garoto. Tinha certeza de que ele tramava algo. A verdade era que a obsessão de Harry com essa idéia só fora alimentada depois do que vira no banheiro. Já estava de olho nele e decidira-se a investigá-lo. Um Draco com uma tarefa a cumprir, em sua opinião, não era nem um pouco confiável.

_E um Draco chorando no banheiro? O que pensar sobre isso? Bizarro? Perigoso? No mínimo, intrigante. _

Ao terminar o almoço e levantar-se para as próximas aulas, andando entre Rony e Hermione, que nem desconfiavam do que ia por sua cabeça, Harry desejou em seu íntimo nunca ter presenciado aquela cena. Agora, já era tarde.

Não conseguia decidir se gostaria de vê-la novamente.

No entanto, o Draco com que Harry se deparou nos próximos dias parecia satisfeito e ostentava horrendos sorrisos de escárnio. Talvez pelo orgulho ferido, estava absolutamente decidido a ser o mais insuportável possível. De modo que as únicas lágrimas saídas daqueles círculos de gelo eram das risadas de deboche que ele e sua gangue particular reservavam para Harry, durante as aulas de Poções. Snape obviamente tomara as dores de seu aluno querido e tinha o prazer de ignorar todas as piadinhas de mau gosto saídas da boca suja de Malfoy. Por outro lado, se Harry ou um de seus colegas grifinórios ousassem se defender, dez pontos eram o mínimo que lhes tirava. Era graças a Hermione que nem Harry nem Rony haviam enfiado a mão na cara do garoto, que conseguira, somente em uma semana, levar quarenta pontos da Grifinória.

Numa tarde chuvosa que já parecia noite devido ao céu escuro e nublado, os três, cansados de briga, haviam escolhido um canto nas masmorras bem longe de Malfoy, evitando que o garoto pudesse vê-los e provocá-los. Estavam no meio da aula e Snape acabara de lhes passar as rigorosas instruções de preparo da poderosa poção do terror. Quando Neville levantou a mão e perguntou que tipo de efeito essa poção possuía exatamente, o professor respondeu suavemente que quem a tomasse sentia-se mais ou menos como ele no momento em que prestava um exame de poções. Neville ficou vermelho e pôs-se a trabalhar freneticamente, e um silêncio sombrio recaiu sobre a turma.

Harry fazia dupla com Rony, que no momento tinha toda a atenção voltada para a balança onde pesava cautelosamente meio grama de cinzas de dementador. Enquanto o amigo fazia isso, Harry, achando difícil se concentrar, deixou que seus olhos sonolentos vagassem pela sala. Não se ouvia uma palavra. A tarefa de hoje era complexa, exigia cuidados máximos... Era injusto deixar Rony fazendo sozinho. Decidido a forçar sua mente a trabalhar, Harry piscou várias vezes para espantar o sono e no momento seguinte sua visão congelou. Tinha visto coisas, ou Draco tinha acabado de sussurrar algo _bem colado_ ao ouvido de Snape? Era só um truque de sua vista cansada, ou o garoto tinha feito isso de um modo totalmente... _sensual_? Espere! – gritou a mente horrorizada de Harry – desde quando achamos que Malfoy é sensual? Não conseguia desviar os olhos da cena; Snape ainda inclinava-se sobre a carteira do aluno, mas agora parecia que apenas tirava dúvidas. E então, aconteceu o pior possível: Malfoy o flagrou olhando perplexo para eles. Por um milésimo de segundo, Harry não teve certeza, o garoto pareceu estranhamente surpreso e os olhos pálidos encontraram os seus. De súbito, apontou para ele e gritou.

- Professor! Potter está me olhando com cara de babaca.

- Dez pontos a menos por olhar para Malfoy como um babaca em vez de fazer a lição.

Draco deixou escapar um riso abafado. Quando Harry abriu a boca, Snape sorriu cruelmente.

- Caso tente discutir, Potter, serão vinte pontos.

O nó de revolta que se formara na garganta de Harry teve que ser engolido, e cresceu, espalhando ódio por cada uma de suas veias. Toda a Sonserina explodia-se em gargalhadas, mas Harry não os ouvia; a raiva entorpecia seu cérebro e ele apoiou a mão na carteira, esquecendo o medo de ser expulso, pronto para gritar umas verdades. A voz de Hermione o chamava de trás, ele ignorou...

Num piscar de olhos, alguém se adiantou a ele e atirou algo na direção da Sonserina. Era Rony. A coisa que tinha acabado de atirar era o frasco contendo as cinzas de dementador, que foi chocar-se contra o caldeirão de Goyle, partindo-se em pedaços. O conteúdo espalhou-se pelo ar e entrou nos olhos do garoto, que imediatamente caiu em prantos. Todos os que estavam por perto se afastaram correndo, e um cheiro de podridão encheu a sala.

Rony ainda estava de pé e assistia ao caos com uma expressão de triunfo no rosto.

- Por que o escândalo, Goyle? Seu pai deve gostar de cheiro de dementador, ele é íntimo deles!

- Crabbe, leve Goyle imediatamente à enfermaria – Snape ordenou com rispidez, enquanto aproximava-se lentamente de Harry e Rony. Crabbe hesitou em sair do canto em que se escondia, mas assim que Snape olhou para se certificar de que ele obedecia, ele foi. A escandalosa crise de choro que assaltara Goyle se atenuava, e quando Crabbe o conduziu para fora, o garoto soluçava, tinha a boca entreaberta e parecia totalmente abestalhado. A sala caiu em silêncio. Harry olhava para baixo; sabia que os olhos de Malfoy deviam estar brilhando de expectativa. Snape, então, deveria estar saboreando cada passo que dava em direção a eles, sabendo que tinha um trunfo nas mãos.

_Ambos se merecem. _

O longo nariz do professor encostou no de Rony, forçando o garoto a recuar. Harry só pôde lamentar pelo amigo quando Snape, com a cara colada na dele, praticamente cuspiu as palavras em Rony.

- Detenção, Weasley. Três vezes por semana, durante um mês. Vai polir cada objeto presente nas masmorras, até que eu possa me ver refletido neles. E – concluiu com satisfação – vinte pontos a menos.

- Não é justo!

Todos olharam incrédulos para a pessoa que falara; era Hermione.

- O que disse, senhorita Granger?

A menina gaguejou, mas conseguiu falar.

- Malfoy provocou Harry, e depois...

Ela hesitou. Snape a observava com desgosto.

- E depois, o senhor concordou com ele! Ofendeu o Harry!

Imediatamente, centenas de cochichos encheram a sala. Snape empalideceu, e Harry, por um delirante segundo, chegou a achar que ele recuaria. Hermione também parecia pálida e trêmula. Sua atitude inesperada deixava a todos ansiosos; logo, se calaram, esperando o grande desfecho da cena. Até mesmo Malfoy olhava temeroso para Snape. O professor se recompôs, mas seu ânimo se alterara. Os lábios se contraíram e ele falou secamente.

- Cale-se. Não se intrometa onde não foi chamada se não quiser perder pontos também.

Depois disso, não se ouviu mais uma palavra até o fim da aula, e mesmo Harry, Rony e Hermione evitaram se falar, os três ainda chocados. Draco também, Harry notou, aquietou-se e nem sequer cochichou nos ouvidos de seus colegas sobre a evidente vantagem que levara.

Quando a aula terminou e os três deixaram as masmorras, continuavam sem ânimo para falar e caminharam em silêncio até a sala comunal. Então, quando a mulher gorda os deixou passar, Rony não agüentou mais.

- Bem que valeu – falou entre os dentes – um mês de detenção, mas valeu só pra ver aquelas caras de besta!

Harry e Hermione jogaram-se nas poltronas e não disseram nada. Rony ficou de pé na frente deles, de braços cruzados. Bichento se aproximou vagaroso, com olhos sonolentos, e saltou no colo da menina, que permanecia apática. Harry e Rony se entreolharam; sabiam que ela devia estar travando uma luta consigo mesma depois do que fizera.

- Escuta, Mione – Rony começou com cautela, e Harry se surpreendeu com a rara gentileza no tom do amigo – a gente sabe que você é contra desafiar professores, mas você realmente acha que fez algo errado?

A menina, que parecia nem ter ouvido a pergunta, olhou de súbito para Rony como se ele tivesse se pintado de palhaço.

- Está louco, Rony? Você não me conhece mesmo. Eu não acho que o que fiz foi errado. O que me preocupa é outra coisa – nessa hora, ela se voltou para Harry. O menino a encarou, curioso.

- Na verdade, o que me preocupa é o Snape... Ele me parece estranho...

Nessa hora, Rony deixou escapar uma boa risada e mesmo Harry não pôde conter um sorriso.

- Mione, deixa eu te contar uma novidade, mas, por favor, não se assuste muito: o Snape _é _estranho.

Antes de prosseguir, Hermione olhou para Rony como se ele fosse um mosquito barulhento.

- Tem alguma coisa diferente com ele. Ele não está só implicando com o Harry. Parece que... que ele está com raiva dele!

Harry revirou os olhos, já sabendo o que vinha pela frente.

- Harry... é o livro, não é? Você sabe. Desde que você usou o _sectumsempra_, Snape está desconfiado de você. Ele sabe que...

- E o que você sugere? – Rony interrompeu com deboche – que o Harry volte lá nas masmorras e entregue o livro? Acha que aí o Snape _perdoaria_ ele?

A menina lançou um olhar tão gélido a Rony que ele sentiu a pele encolher. Os dois não disseram mais nada e cada um ficou mal humorado em seu canto. Harry ficou se sentindo mal por ser o motivo da briga, mas por outro lado sentiu um alívio com o fim da discussão.

Não estava com a menor cabeça para esse assunto de livro, que já era um baita problema, já que ainda não tinha conseguido um tempo para buscá-lo na Sala Precisa. Snape não precisava ser legilimente para desconfiar que Harry ocultava algo. Harry sentiu um peso no estômago ao lembrar de mais um sábado de detenção que se aproximava, e intimamente concordou com Hermione que o professor o estava perseguindo mais do que nunca desde o incidente no banheiro. Porém, confirmar isso a ela seria uma tortura.

Harry olhou para os lados, e vendo os amigos ainda de cara fechada, resolveu quebrar aquele clima horrível que só fazia piorar as coisas.

- Acho que vou jantar.

Assim que se levantou, os dois o seguiram, como ele esperava. Hermione, porém, o alcançou primeiro e cochichou em seu ouvido para que Rony não ouvisse.

- Só estou pedindo, Harry – começou, com o cuidado que usava nas raras ocasiões em que tentava não ser muito mandona – que você se esforce ao máximo para não dar a ele nenhum motivo para te perseguir mais ainda.

- Mas eu não dei! – ele se defendeu instintivamente.

Mas mesmo quando a garota concordou com ele e lhe disse que era apenas um reforço, Harry não conseguiu ficar em paz. Porque vira nos olhos de Hermione a mesma pergunta que remoia incansavelmente em sua cabeça. Por que diabos estava olhando (como um babaca) para Malfoy quando devia estar trabalhando na poção do terror? Sabia que seus amigos achavam que ele estava obcecado com essa história de Draco. Mesmo assim, não o incomodariam com perguntas e isso era um alívio, já que não se sentia nem um pouco à vontade para falar.

Além disso, o que diria? Que vira Malfoy, de olhos entreabertos, sussurrando no ouvido do professor? Que pela expressão do garoto, não parecia estar perguntando sobre poção alguma? Que ele, Harry, não conseguira desgrudar os olhos? E o pior: que podia ser tudo truque de sua vista sonolenta?

_E daí? Para o inferno com Snape e Malfoy e seus cochichos de serpente. Pro inferno com aquela intimidade grotesca entre os dois! O que ele, Harry, tinha a ver com isso?_

Quando chegaram ao Grande Salão e Harry avistou de longe o objeto de suas frustrações, sentiu a triste certeza de estar louco. Nunca em sua vida desejou tanto que alguém evaporasse de seus pensamentos, e ao mesmo tempo perseguir essa mesma pessoa até deixá-la sem saída.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence unicamente a J.K.Rowling (pra mim, nem a Warner conta).

Notas: Joana Malfoy me perguntou se Draco já tinha um caso com Snape. Aqui você vai descobrir logo de cara!

Essa história se passa no sexto ano. Contém spoilers de _Half Blood Prince_. E yaoi também, estejam avisados!

Casais: Snape/Draco, Harry/Draco

Capítulo II

- O que veio fazer aqui, garoto?

- Já disse, eu queria conversar.

- Todos devem ter visto você me seguindo depois do jantar. Você não tem juízo?

- Eu disse que vinha tirar dúvidas com o senhor.

O sutil tom de insolência naquela voz o deixou sem reação por um segundo. Então, percebeu que não estava com a menor paciência para discussões e falou com rispidez.

- Escute aqui, Draco. Eu agora tenho deveres para corrigir, dentre eles o seu, que, a julgar pelos últimos, será mais uma decepção. Sugiro que, se realmente não tiver dúvidas, dê meia volta e enfie a cara nos livros, pra variar.

Ficou claro pela expressão do garoto que essa não era nem de longe a resposta que esperava. Recompondo-se, falou num tom que julgou seguro.

- Que pena. Eu não sabia que o senhor ainda tinha tanto medo dos nossos encontros. Ao menos eu sei que tenho experiência suficiente para não ser pego.

- Que bom que sorte mudou de nome. Agora – Snape apontou a porta com desdém – por favor.

Draco não se moveu. Snape fez menção de ir buscá-lo e o garoto se esquivou.

- Que droga! Você é teimoso, Severus, isso é ridículo! – Malfoy nem tinha terminado de falar e se viu agarrado pelo professor de poções, que tampara sua boca com a mão.

- Fala baixo, seu garoto doido!

Draco tentou falar ou sair daquela posição sem sucesso, pois ainda estava bem seguro por Snape. Sua cabeça estava encostada contra o peito do professor. Sentiu calafrios pelo corpo. Então, a voz rude que conhecia tão bem falou colada ao seu ouvido.

- Vou te soltar, e você tem cinco longos minutos para tagarelar. Se não cair fora depois disso, está encrencado.

Sem saída, Malfoy assentiu com a cabeça, e sentiu as mãos que o apertavam finalmente o deixarem. Voltou-se para o professor, que observava sem fazer questão de ocultar seu desinteresse. Contrariado, Draco começou a falar rápido.

- Acho que Potter pode estar desconfiado de que eu tenho uma missão.

A expressão de Snape não se alterou.

- E de onde você tirou essa idéia?

- É que ele, hum... Ele estava... – Draco evitava contato visual enquanto tentava se explicar, mas quando finalmente encarou Snape, a pressão só o fez se atrapalhar mais ainda. Jogando-se na cadeira de mogno que ficava atrás da carteira do professor, quase totalmente na sombra, ele apoiou o queixo nas mãos e tornou a desviar os olhos. O professor agora, ainda impaciente, ocultava certa preocupação.

- Aquele dia em que ele me atacou no banheiro, não sei há quanto tempo estava me observando...

- E o que você estava fazendo?

- Nada demais. Falei umas coisas para mim mesmo, mas nada demais...

- Então – Snape praticamente rosnou –como você acha que um cérebro pouco privilegiado como o de Potter descobriria um segredo desses só por ouvir meia dúzia de palavras sem sentido para ele?

- O problema não é o que eu falei! – o garoto cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para o nada, co.

Snape levou quase um minuto para acreditar no que ouvia.

- Acha que ele pode ter lido seus pensamentos?

- Acho – o garoto falou com nervosismo – e a cara que ele fez quando me apontou a varinha... ele sabia alguma coisa.

- Potter não é bom em legilimência como você. Eu o ensinei, e sei disso.

- Ele não precisaria ser muito bom naquela hora.

Diante das palavras de Draco, Snape sentiu a pontada aguda de uma consciência que não era nova, mas que se tornava mais clara agora. Impotência. Uma situação que não estava mais ao seu alcance. Ele próprio não passava de mais uma peça no tabuleiro. Sua autoridade como professor de Hogwarts pouco lhe serviria agora. Malfoy lhe falava de coisas perigosas, que ultrapassavam longe uma simples quebra de regras da escola. Coisas que não cabiam mesmo na máscara do garoto, a que ele usava todo dia quando desfilava pelos corredores, e que considerava imbatível.

Quantas lutas já devia ter travado contra si, tentando calar-se, sufocando vozes de pânico e terror? Então aquela mente já gritava seus demônios pelos cantos para depois tornar a encarcerá-los a custo?

Quão incontrolável deveria estar a situação dentro daquela criança?

_Uma criança, pois não havia escolhido aquele caminho. Uma criança a quem ele fora imposto. Agora, Draco mostrava ser criança demais para segui-lo. Seria também muito criança para opor-se a ele?_

- Então foi por isso que você o atacou?

O olhar perdido de Malfoy ainda demorou a fixar-se no professor.

- O que queria que eu fizesse?

Mas a resposta defensiva não afetou Snape. Ele sabia que não era isso que o aluno lhe tinha dito quando deixara a enfermaria, e agora reconhecia que jamais havia acreditado quando Draco lhe contara que havia sido uma simples briga.

_Por causa daquele rosto abatido. Porque ele, Severus, sabia do fardo do menino. Porque ele apenas fingira não perceber as pálpebras vermelhas enquanto carregava às pressas para a enfermaria o corpo machucado. _

_Porque, independente de seu controle, tudo que vinha de Draco Malfoy parecia encontrar um caminho secreto para dentro dele._

Quando os dois olhares procuraram um ao outro, ébano e gelo, eles sabiam que tinham chegado ao ponto em que nada mais precisava ser dito. Nem poderia ser.

Draco ergueu-se da cadeira de mogno, onde as luzes bruxuleantes das tochas mal o alcançavam, e aproximou-se, deixando que a luz o revelasse. Por um instante, a postura ereta, os lábios finos fechados sem apertar, deram-lhe um ar resignado que o fez aparentar uma maturidade atípica dele.

Quando o garoto estendeu os braços para Snape, este lhe pegou as mãos enquanto assustava-se cada vez mais. Não encontrava desespero naqueles gestos, não parecia que Draco esperasse algo dele.

Com cuidado, como se qualquer movimento mais brusco pudesse estilhaçar o momento em mil pedaços, ele levou a mão até aquele rosto pálido, e o garoto a segurou contra a bochecha, inclinando o rosto, sentindo a pele áspera e familiar. A outra mão de Severus também o buscou e afagou, muito de leve, as bochechas frias. Draco inclinou para trás a cabeça, e enquanto as mãos lhe desciam até o pescoço, e pelos ombros, ele sentia um calor agradável envolvê-lo, forte e suave, levando embora um frio que não era corpóreo. Como se não pudesse suportar isso por mais tempo, puxou Severus e encostou-se a ele. Não houve resistência ao gesto, mas este também não foi retribuído. Ele olhou para cima. Snape tinha o olhar ausente, parecendo distante, e Draco reparou como suas feições duras suavizavam-se quando ele se perdia em pensamentos, fazendo-o parecer mais jovem.

- Draco. Falar sobre as coisas que você pensa pode ajudar.

O tom suave que ele não esperava, mais o assunto repentino, fez Draco afastar-se para encarar Snape, que nada fez para detê-lo.

- Sua cabeça ficaria menos cheia e diminuiria o perigo de deixar algo escapar.

Draco ainda estava sem reação quando Severus aproximou-se e abaixou a cabeça, ficando com o rosto na altura dele.

- Não se faça de desentendido.

- E o que quer que eu faça? Escreva um diário?! – gritou, cheio de indignação, e pela segunda vez nessa noite se viu apertado contra Snape, sua boca mais uma vez tampada. A voz que falou em seu ouvido não se alterara.

- Você só confiaria num diário?

Draco tentou ignorar o arrepio que se estendeu por todo o seu pescoço. A mão sobre sua boca saiu, mas ele não foi solto. A tensão não permitia que ele recostasse no corpo atrás do seu. Como se soubesse disso e quisesse respeitá-lo, este não se movia, e mesmo o braço que o retinha pela cintura ficou parado ali.

Uma idéia repugnante se formava em sua cabeça, alimentada pelo seu frágil estado de nervos. Tudo isso que era trazido à tona o fazia pensar em coisas desagradáveis, relativas principalmente a ele próprio.

_Como se já não bastasse o ambiente imundo em que crescera, agora sua própria visão de mundo contaminava-se de pura malícia. _

Não foi capaz de verbalizar o pensamento, e o que deixou sua boca foi um resmungo indistinguível. O professor de poções nada disse. Quando Draco voltou-se para ele, deparou-se com olhos que lhe cobravam uma postura. Sentiu-se menor ainda. Aquele olhar seguro diante dele, de suas perturbações, só fez intimidá-lo.

- Você quer me seduzir, para eu te contar tudo! – soltou, esquivando-se bruscamente. Antes que alcançasse a porta, Snape já havia destrancado-a com a varinha. Intrigado com a falta de uma resposta ao que fizera, Draco ainda voltou-se para encará-lo mais uma vez. Esperava fúria, raiva, ou mágoa. Não a rigidez que encontrou naquele rosto, já severo por natureza.

- Parece que Lucius fez um bom trabalho ao ensiná-lo a não confiar em ninguém. Não sei por que motivo você me procurou. Pode sair.

E ele saiu, antes que resolvesse voltar atrás. Não poderia; o que estava feito estava feito. E Snape já lhe virara as costas.

Draco deixou as masmorras e mal chegara ao corredor de cima quando tropeçou em algo invisível. Caiu de barriga no chão e conseguiu proteger o rosto com um braço, mas alguém (invisível) o arrastou rapidamente para trás de uma armadura. Assim que se viu livre, ele levantou do chão, olhando em todas as direções, sem achar nada. Já ia sair correndo, quando uma mão surgiu do nada na sua frente e jogou algo (invisível) para longe, revelando ninguém menos que Harry Potter.

Ele abriu a boca para manifestar sua revolta, mas o garoto adiantou-se e o calou com a mão. Draco se perguntou o que as pessoas tinham contra ele falar.

- Eu não falaria alto se fosse você, Malfoy. Estamos fora da hora permitida aos alunos. E Snape não vai poder te dar cobertura se outros professores estiverem envolvidos.

De repente, no quadro atrás deles, onde uma bruxa de aparência nobre lia tranqüilamente sob uma árvore, surgiu Sir Cardogan, montado em seu cavalo, clamando com vigor.

- Ele está mais do que certo, meu jovem! Não é prudente gritar a essas horas...

- Como você fez agora? – Harry resmungou, e o cavaleiro não ouviu, pois continuou sua jornada pelos quadros, exigindo, a plenos pulmões, respeito ao silêncio da escola. A bruxa, que levara um susto, olhava indignada para os lados.

- Por acaso você andou me seguindo, Potter?

Harry estudou seu arquiinimigo. O garoto tentava aparentar calma, mas a voz trêmula dissera o contrário. Fora surpreendido e estava furioso.

- Ora, Malfoy. Você dá todos os motivos para eu te seguir!

Apesar da resposta agressiva, Harry tentara usar um tom casual. Não estava procurando briga e precisava que o outro o escutasse. Contudo, ele só viu o rosto de Draco passar de tenso para debochado.

- Vai se dar mal. Vou reclamar com a Mc Gonagall que você tem me seguido em vez de cuidar da sua vida.

- Faça isso. Eu aproveito e vou como você, e conto a ela sobre as suas conversas escusas com Snape.

A cor sumiu do rosto do garoto como se um aspirador a tivesse drenado. Tentou manter a voz firme.

- Não seja maluco. Eu estava tirando dúvidas com o professor Snape.

Foi a vez de Harry achar graça.

- Professor? Você não chama ele assim, Malfoy. A não ser quando te convém...

Draco arregalou tanto os olhos que Harry conseguiu ver o contorno dos buracos cadavéricos do garoto. Este virou as costas com a óbvia intenção de fugir dali, mas Harry o agarrou pelo pulso, puxando-o de volta.

- Deixe de ser covarde uma vez na vida. Pra sua sorte, não estou nem um pouco interessado no seu caso com Snape.

Um minuto de silêncio. Ainda sem virar para ele, Draco falou.

- O que mais você ouviu?

- O suficiente para saber que você tem uma missão secreta. Nada que eu não soubesse antes.

- Nada que tenha a ver com você! É uma pena, mas dessa vez não dá pra você bancar o herói, Potter!

- Então é mesmo algo horrível, não é?

O deboche sumiu da cara de Malfoy tão rápido quanto havia surgido. Ele olhou para o garoto de olhos verdes como nunca havia feito na vida; sem julgamento. Harry percebeu e retribuiu o olhar. Sabia que Draco fazia isso inconscientemente e que em um segundo voltaria ao seu orgulho besta. Mesmo assim, perguntou-se se o outro o via agora de um outro modo, bem diferente do que sempre vira.

_Como acontecera com ele..._

Respirou fundo. Havia chegado à parte mais difícil.

- Eu te procurei para ajudar.

Malfoy deixou escapar um riso agudo e escandaloso. Como não via graça alguma, Harry apenas o encarou seriamente, até o garoto conseguir se conter.

- Você ficou louco, Potter.

- Eu sei que você não quer.

- Você não sabe de nada!

No instante seguinte, Draco se viu preso contra a parede.

- Você não pode esconder de mim o que eu vi, Draco.

Nunca antes haviam estado tão próximos. Nunca antes Malfoy pudera distinguir cada fio de cabelo arrepiado do outro, ou sentir o calor que vinha daquele rosto afogueado. E Harry, contemplando o rosto do inimigo, perguntava-se se este não seria realmente feito de mármore, branco como era, com frágeis veias azuladas correndo pelo pescoço. Não o ouvia respirar, e os pulsos que segurava eram frios.

Sem desviar dos olhos de gelo, Harry falou.

- Malfoy, se você falar com Snape, só vai atrapalhar. Ele vai querer tomar parte disso, também está do lado do... – calou-se abruptamente. Estava indo pelo caminho errado. Draco estava em estado de choque e olhava para ele como se não o conhecesse.

- Mas se você falar com Dumbledore, ele pode te livrar disso, e não vai te condenar, eu garanto!

- Cale a boca, Potter! Você está tentando ler minha mente! – Draco gritou de repente, soltando-se de Harry, que o deixou. Sabia que havia tocado em algum ponto fraco, pois o outro estava descontrolado e mesmo os olhos gélidos haviam escurecido. Então, quando ele parecia prestes a explodir de novo, ambos ouviram passos vindo na direção deles. Harry puxou o garoto para perto e jogou sobre eles a capa da invisibilidade.

Segundos depois, Filch passou com madame Norra. A gata parou na frente deles e fuçou. Draco prendeu a respiração. Ela ainda olhou desconfiada, mas saiu, com o zelador atrás, resmungando "Quase, quase!"

Quando ambos já estavam longe, Harry tirou a capa.

- Você gritou, Malfoy.

Draco o ignorou. Harry nunca o vira tão sério.

- Não volte a me seguir, Potter. Estou avisando.

E virou as costas. Antes de fazer o mesmo, Harry ainda ficou olhando ele se afastar, pensando que, apesar de tudo, aquela fora a conversa mais decente que haviam tido.


End file.
